Description: (Taken directly from the application) The purpose of the NOD/SCID mouse Core is to ensure cost effective access to NOD/SCID mice for peer-reviewed research of stem cell biology. The specific goals are 1) provide high quality husbandry and monitoring of NOD/SCID, and 2) provide technical support for experimentation with these mice. In addition, mice provided by the Core will enable 3) studies on the validity of the murine model by comparison of the hematopoietic repopulating ability of defined cell populations in both the xenogeneic NOD/SCID mouse setting and autologous and allogeneic settings using nonhuman primate and canine models.